Dragon Girls: A New World
by NightFuryEchogreen
Summary: (Co-op) One fateful day, Echogreen and Paintsplash (two Night Furies) are transported into a world much like ours except for one thing: The dragons are humans. As the world unfolds, mysteries are revealed. Even though they might not solve all the mysteries, the two Night Furies can at least get to know the people of the place better ... right?


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"§-Echogreen-§/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My life was changed forever.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It had started off any normal day. I was walking with Paintsplash, an aquaintance of mine, and found an interesting pool. It had a suspicious scent to it, so I decided to stay away from it. A strong gust of wind pushed by and I unfurled my wings for balance, in an effort to stay away from the pool. That was my first mistake. When I unfurled my wings I was pushed by the wind which had mysteriously changed it's course. I wobbled and fell into the pool.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Echogreen!" Paintsplash yelled. The wind was picking up. "Hold on!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""To what?" I replied in a grumpy tone.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Paintsplash ignored the comment and reached out to me, but to no avail. Paintsplash fell in and couldn't get out.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Both of us slowly sank through the water. Soon the water enveloped us. The water - which had been clear before - was quickly turning silver. Soon the sliver water had streaks of white, then blue and gray. Everything suddenly went blindingly white.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I awoke hours later. My head hurt and I couldn't feel my wings. Perhaps I had broken them. My eyes opened, but did not focus for a long time. My eyes focused a few minutes later. I didn't take note that my focus wasn't as clear as it used to be.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Paintsplash?" I called. My friend did not answer.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWhat's happened? I can't ... it's just ... wait. emThen I looked down at my claws. They were hands. I looked over her shoulder. No tail. I stuck my tongue out. I couldn't see it. I gashed my teeth, they didn't make the sound I was used to./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I got up slowly. My memory was foggy and i wasn't used to being in this shape.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The wind blew around me and I shivered. Looking down at my clothes, I realized that I wasn't wearing anything warm. Just a bluey-green dress with an inaccurate night fury embroidered on the hem. I was wearing shoes that clacked whenever I attempted at walking.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After a few minutes of trying to figure out where I was, my eyes widened. There was a huge building in front of me with the Berk dragon symbol. Many humans walked in and out of the tall, brick building.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Now THIS was interesting. emPaintsplash had told me about some of these buildings. What were they called? Oh yeah, schools. Wait ... Schools ... humans aren't staring at me ... yes! What I thought was true! I'm a human! emI sat down. How was I a human? Why was I a human? These thoughts ran through my head faster than thought possible./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The thoughts continued in a loop until someone slapped mr. I got up and whirled around and came face to face with someone as black as night. He grinned and said, "Needed to get your attention somehow! I see you're new to school. I'm Toothless."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But you're a dragon!" I blurted out before someone could stop me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Um ... I'm a boy." Toothless said.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I looked at him. This was getting confusing.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are you sure?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Toothless looks at his hands. "Yup. I'm sure. Dragons aren't real."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I stumbled back a few paces. emDragons aren't real? Really? Oh no. This isn't good. em"Are you sure about that?" I asked the boy./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes. Yes, I am. I really need to show you around school now," he reached out to take my hand, but I slapped it away.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Just give me the name and I'll find my own way around." My voice was snappy, but I didn't care. I needed to find Paintsplash and skedaddle.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fine." Toothless said. He rubbed his hand. "It's called University of Berk. Professor Berk made the college long, long ago. He's dead now,"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOh just great. The only person that can help me is dead. emI thought./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Toothless!" Someone called. Toothless looked around and grinned.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""See you later!" He exclaimed, running to another boy that looked a lot like Hiccup.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bye?" I said. I started to back away. The only problem with that escape plan was that I fell over on a stool and ended up upside down in some mud.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I got up and sat down on the bench.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I sighed. So "Toothless" had abandoned me. Who would next? Turns out it was Stormfly. In Berk world she was a blue Deadly Nadder.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When the blue skinned girl with long blonde tresses walked up to me, I leaped up, my eyes widening in disbelief. emBut it isn't possible! I thought that she was dead! emWhat I didn't know was that Stormfly and Astrid really weren't dead. BUT if they were, they would still be alive in this universe. This world was different than the world in which she grew up in. When one dragon dies in the other world, they don't die in this one. One would have thought that I would at least get a clue, but no. Too many things were going through my head. So much that my brain felt choked./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was shaked back to the present when Stormfly coughed. For the past few minutes she had been analyzing the me She finally spoke. "You're new."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"At this, I fainted.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongHod do ya like it so far? What could I have done better? What would you have changed? You excited for the next chapter? Answer me in the comments! (I know it could be longer ...) Next chapter focuses on Paintsplash!strong/p 


End file.
